


The Red Button

by JaneDoe876



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Body Worship, Comfort Sex, Established Relationship, M/M, Making Love, Mild Sexual Content, Showers, Some Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-06
Updated: 2015-06-06
Packaged: 2018-04-03 05:12:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 624
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4088215
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JaneDoe876/pseuds/JaneDoe876
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>All Steve wanted was a shower</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Red Button

**Author's Note:**

> Hi everyone, yes I'm still on break just wanted to share this third Stony with you guys so here it is. Con-crit is always welcomed. Enjoy! Back to my break. This is my first time writing a comfrot sex fic, hope I did well.

It was the first time that Steve, had ever used the shower in the Tony's apartment he wanted to use the one in the training room. But as it seemed to be a little too occupied he opted for Tony's.

He took the key card he had given him, since they began dating; Tony did say for him to treat his apartment like his own. So now, Tony sat in the living room and Steve went to the shower in Tony's bedroom.

He stripped away all his training clothes, which were a pair of black tights and a tang top. He then looked around for the shower knob; he had spent maybe 5 minutes looking when he heard a voice say; "Do you require assistance sir?" He jumped and called Tony.

"Are you decent?" Tony asked as he was about to walk in the shower. "Just come in" Steve said. Tony walked in to find Steve with a towel wrapped around his waist, "Damn, you are decent, why do you look like Sherlock Holmes?" Tony asked.

Steve shook his head trying to smile, "I have no idea how to turn on your shower, and then there was a voice who asked if I needed help" Steve said. "Do you require assistance Mr. Stark?" Jarvis asked. "No need Jarvis, thank you" Tony said. Steve looked sheepish for a moment, he had met Jarvis and then he lowered his head.

"Hey it's okay, so you got startled no harm no foul as for the shower, here just press the…" he was about to say red button behind him which made the shower start and turn off automatically but was cut off as he saw tears run down Steve's cheek.

"Oh no, honey, no, I'm here it's okay" Tony said softly as he wrapped his arms around Steve. 

He knew they were tears of frustration, Steve just couldn't take it at times. Tony lifted his chin; he hated seeing Steve's beautiful blue eyes red with tears. Gently and slowly he dried his tears.

He then stripped himself pressing the red button that turned on the shower. As the water began to run, he took off Steve's towel tossing it aside on the counter.

Tony pinned Steve lightly to the wall, letting the water cascade on their bodies the only sounds that could be heard; was the water running.

Steve softly gasped as Tony began touching him. Steve gazed into Tony's eyes feeling the warmth emanating from them like a thousand suns.

He then felt Tony pepper him with kisses all over his neck then his jaw-line, he moaned tenderly feeling Tony's rhythm gradually speed. Before he knew it they were both on the shower floor.

Their lips met in a long kiss, full of tenderness. Tony broke the kiss and began preparing Steve, at first one finger then two, then oh so carefully three till he was ready.

Tony slipped between Steve's legs not moving for a second, the back of his hand caressing Steve's cheek with affection and kindness. Steve wanted to close his eyes to savor this moment but Tony stopped him, he wanted him to see just how much he loved him as he planted kisses all over Steve's chest and his heart.  

They began to move together, slowly very slowly still silence between them only their mellow sounds of pleasure filling the room.

Steve lost track of time when they both climaxed after what felt like hours of pleasure. They both got up washing each other then walked out of the shower wrapping themselves in towels.

That night when they both lay in each other's arms, Steve smiled to himself thinking it was nice to know that some things never change.

THE END  

 

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you always for reading :)


End file.
